


The Bane

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ?? - Freeform, A lot - Freeform, Angst, Dark!Percy, Minor Violence, Multi, Prophecy, This hurts me, as always not me, i live for him, maybe later - Freeform, who knows - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: A volte ciò che è morto è definitivamente meglio che resti morto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa succede quando Andrea ha un flash angst appena sveglio, ancor prima di fare colazione col suo amato tè? Beh, di per sé niente se una paziente Deedee non lo aiuta a dare un senso ai suoi vaneggiamenti <3  
> Che dire, mi piace far soffrire i miei lettori. Mh, cosa? Ho già una long da continure? Ahahahahah... *fugg in Svervegia*

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Longfic_** : [The Bane](http://miharu92.livejournal.com/18057.html)  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
_**Personaggi**_ : Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Chihrone, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Piper Mclean, Original Character(s)  
_**Conteggio parole**_ : 3070  
_**Avvisi**_ : Character death,  
_**Genere**_ : Angst, Introspettivo  
_**Disclaimers**_ : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.

**_ PRIMO CAPITOLO  _ **

Erano ormai passati diversi mesi da quando Percy era morto.  
Era accaduto come per molti semidei prima di lui, e sicuramente molti altri dopo, durante l’ennesima missione, dopo una vita passata fra battaglie e sacrifici per e in nome degli dèi, una vita volta a proteggere i propri cari e garantire che i mostri non seminassero caos e distruzione. Percy si era trovato nuovamente a combattere contro il Minotauro, come il giorno nel quale aveva scoperto chi fosse davvero, ed era quasi romantico il modo nel quale quella creatura aveva segnato il suo inizio e la sua fine. Perché questa volta non c’era la pioggia a bagnargli il corpo e ricaricarlo di tutta la furia del mare in tempesta, non vi era acqua dove stavano combattendo, e se anche Percy ne avesse potuta trovare nel sottosuolo non ne aveva più la forza per farlo. E così quella creatura gli aveva restituito il favore, fra i fragori di una battaglia che non era il solo a combattere.  
Era accaduto così in fretta. Un momento prima il figlio di Poseidone stava brandendo la sua spada, mentre l’istante dopo Vortice cadeva a terra come il corpo del suo proprietario, ormai esanime, e il terreno sotto di loro si bagnava del suo sangue.  
Era accaduto così in fretta che quando Annabeth era in qualche modo riuscita a tornare al Campo insieme agli altri semidei aveva avuto bisogno di qualche ora per rendersi effettivamente conto che Percy non sarebbe mai più tornato, che non le sarebbe bastato attraversare l’America per ritrovarlo vestito da Pretore e potergliela far pagare per averla fatta preoccupare a quel modo.  
Quando la notizia si era diffusa in tutto il Campo, e aveva raggiunto anche il Campo Giove, i semidei erano stati attraversati da un profondo senso di smarrimento; non perché Percy fosse più importante di altri ma perché la sensazione che si era creata negli anni, con le varie missioni e profezie, era che lui fosse una creatura quasi divina, qualcuno che ce l’avrebbe fatta sempre e comunque.  
E invece questa volta non era tornato al Campo e non lo avrebbe mai più fatto. Quando era stato chiaro che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto parlare a Sally nessuno aveva davvero avuto il coraggio di offrirsi volontario per compiere quel viaggio, ma alla fine fu Annabeth a proporsi di andare a New York. Forse qualcosa le aveva fatto credere che non ci fosse altra scelta se non lei, o forse aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che potesse abbracciarla e dirle che la capiva senza che lei sentisse in quelle parole una bugia in buona fede.  
Era stato straziante. Annabeth aveva avuto la certezza, mentre Paul la sorreggeva per impedirle di cadere a terra, che il grido della donna, che ripeteva come il figlio le avesse promesso di tornare a casa, non le si sarebbe mai sdradicato dalla memoria.  
Erano passati ormai diversi mesi da quando Percy era morto e, anche se ancora non lo sapevano, le cose sarebbero solo peggiorate.

 

***~*~***

  
Erano ormai passati quattro giorni dalla morte di Percy e Rachel non era stata in grado di chiudere occhio neanche una notte, una serie di immagini di gran lunga poco rassicuranti a balenarle nella testa. Ogni volta che riusciva ad addormentarsi si trovava invece a scivolare in uno stato di dormiveglia dal quale le era quasi impossibile svegliarsi. Mostri, sangue, un fiume di puro fuoco, e poi l’Empire State Building in fiamme, la terra che trema e gli dèi in fuga.  
Non riusciva a capire. Non era una profezia, la sensazione che quelle immagini le lasciavano addosso ogni volta era diversa, ma ne sembrava purtroppo l’introduzione. E quel giorno, mentre si trovava in mensa, finalmente arrivò. Il piatto che aveva fra le mani le cadde, producendo un fragore che catturò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti. Le sue gambe tremarono e qualcuno riuscì a reggerla ed impedire che crollasse a terra.  
« Cosa sta accadendo? » sentì qualcuno chiedere, la voce che lentamente si allontanava, « Una profezia?! »  
Avrebbe voluto rassicurarli che nonostante sembrasse tutto il contrario lei stava bene. Certo, alcune profezie la lasciavano più spossata di altre, ma non era niente di grave. Quantomeno per il suo corpo; perché non è mai qualcosa di positivo quando dalle sue labbra iniziavano a sgorgare parole in rima, dettate dallo spirito di Delfi dentro di lei.  
Ma quando aprì la bocca per parlare la sola cosa che uscì furono le rime di quella profezia che li avrebbe distrutti tutti, in modo diverso per ognuno di loro:

 

_Il distruttore che dal mare è arrivato_   
_giungerà infine da chi la vita gli ha dato._   
_I palazzi d'oro e le loro fondamenta_   
_non rimarranno quando la tempesta sarà spenta._   
_Genitori e figli subiranno le ire_   
_di chi del dolore ha sopportato le spine_   
_se quel cuore che nel Tartaro è stato_   
_e per lui duramente ha sanguinato_   
_non userà in disperazione le sue ultime forze_   
_e della sua vita definitivamente chiuderà le porte_

  
Quando lentamente lo spirito dell’Oracolo si ritirò dentro di lei e la fece tornare cosciente di se stessa, Rachel si ritrovò a terra, la testa posata sopra ad una giacchetta che qualcuno aveva arrotolato come un cuscino, e sopra di lei il viso di Will Solace che cercava di parlarle.  
« … gli occhi. Rachel? Rachel, riesci a sentirmi? » le stava chiedendo, il solito tono preoccupato ma allo stesso tempo pragmatico che riservava a chiunque stesse curando. La ragazza si ritrovò ad annuire, deglutendo e cercando di fare mente locale.  
« Sai dove ti trovi e cos’è successo? »  
« Sì. » rispose, gracchiando appena, e si schiarì la gola mentre venne aiutata a sedersi, « Sono in mensa, al Campo Mezzosangue, ed ho appena pronunciato una profezia. » terminò, con tono grave, e quando alzò lo sguardo su Chirone gli vide in viso un’espressione tesa e addolorata. Lo vide agitarsi appena, muovendo zoccoli e coda come se si stesse preparando a scattare al galoppo, e si girò verso i tavoli dei semidei.  
« Tornate ognuno al vostro tavolo. » ordinò, mentre Will finiva di assicurarsi che Rachel stesse effettivamente bene e raccoglieva la giacca da terra per restituirla a Nico, « Dopo pranzo i Capogruppo si riuniranno nella Casa Grande per parlare della profezia. »  
Mentre i ragazzi si risistemavano ognuno al proprio posto, Chirone tese la mano verso Rachel per aiutarla ad alzarsi e quando fu nuovamente in piedi si piegò un poco su di lei per parlarle privatamente, senza far ascoltare gli altri.  
« Torna pure a mangiare, ci penso io a chiamare Annabeth. » le disse, togliendole un peso dalle spalle che non aveva ancora realizzato di star portando.  
La figlia di Atena si era chiusa nella Cabina tre da quando era tornata dopo quella maledetta missione. Raramente usciva per mangiare qualcosa in mensa e il più delle volte erano lei e Piper che andavano da lei per portarle del cibo ma soprattutto per farle compagnia e cercare di farla uscire.  
Ma non avevano avuto molto successo. Annabeth si era persino rifiutata di far svolgere i rituali funebri perché era convinta che Percy avrebbe trovato il modo di tornare al Campo, che non era davvero morto, che le cose sarebbero tornate come prima.  
E pensare di dover essere la persona incaricata di riferirle di quella profezia aveva riempito Rachel di una profonda paura e tristezza. Aveva una pessima sensazione che le cose non sarebbero affatto finite bene.  
In quello stesso momento, al tavolo dei figli di Apollo, Nico stava ragionando su ciò al quale avevano appena assistito.  
Le parole della profezia gli continuarono a rigirare nella testa con la fastidiosa sensazione che la soluzione fosse ad un palmo dai loro nasi, così semplice da essere quasi stupida. Cercò di ripetersi i versi per venirne a capo fino a quando Will non gli posò la mano sul braccio.  
« Ci stai pensando anche tu, vero? » gli chiese, a voce bassa, lanciando poi un’occhiata pensierosa a Rachel, « Secondo te cosa significa? »  
« Guai. » fu l’istintiva risposta, « Le profezie portano _sempre_ guai. »  
« Dimmi qualcosa che non so, Di Angelo. »  
Il figlio di Ade guardò di sbieco il fidanzato prima di chiudersi per un lungo momento in un rigido silenzio. Da quando Annabeth era tornata al Campo portando con sé la notizia di quello che era accaduto a Percy, qualcosa dentro Nico aveva iniziato a prudere in modo sgradevole, quasi come un presentimento, la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa nel posto sbagliato.  
Aveva provato a parlarne con Will ma la sola cosa che il ragazzo era riuscito a dirgli era che in fin dei conti Percy era stato importante per lui, in un modo o nell’altro, e per questo si sentiva a quel modo per la sua morte.  
Nico non ne era così sicuro. Ad essere sincero non era nemmeno certo di come si dovesse sentire. Aveva saputo come reagire per la morte di Bianca, aveva saputo come reagire per la morte di Bryce, aveva saputo anche come reagire per la morte di Ottaviano. Ma… Percy? Cosa avrebbe dovuto farsene, di se stesso e delle proprie emozioni, per una persona con la quale aveva condiviso cose così complicate come con il figlio di Poseidone?  
Da una parte pensava che avrebbe quantomeno dovuto piangere ed invece era ridotto a guardarsi dentro e vedere un buco nero e freddo, laddove ci sarebbe dovuto essere Percy e tutto quello che poteva sentire nei suoi confronti. Nico aveva provato rabbia, dolore, invidia, risentimento, ed erano stati tutti sentimenti che lo avevano fatto reagire. Ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con quel vuoto?  
Will gli toccò nuovamente il braccio, questa volta facendo scivolare i polpastrelli lungo l’interno del suo avambraccio e picchiettargli il palmo con le dita per catturare la sua attenzione.  
« Un penny per i tuoi pensieri. » mormorò, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra che quasi fece uscire Nico dal vuoto nel quale aveva iniziato a cadere ogni volta che pensava a Percy e al fatto che non ci fosse più.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
« Pensavo alla profezia. » rispose, non trovando opportuno riaprire quell’argomento mentre non erano da soli, « E che qualcosa non mi convince. »  
« Riguardo alla profezia? » gli chiese il figlio di Apollo, e Nico scosse la testa.  
« No. È da quando Percy… da quando Annabeth è tornata al Campo che qualcosa non va. » si corresse a metà frase, « Qualcosa che ha a che fare con le ombre. » aggiunse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e, come spesso accadeva, facendogli intuire cosa intendesse davvero. Le “ombre” erano tutto ciò che riguardava i suoi poteri, che aveva quindi a che fare con i morti e con gli Inferi in generale.  
WIll assottigliò per un momento le labbra prima di espirare.  
« Ne parleremo dopo, alla Casa Grande. »  
_Con gli altri_ , erano le parole che rimasero impigliate nella sua gola e che non vennero dette, ma Nico le sentì lo stesso. Ci fu un momento nel quale si guardarono, entrambi senza dar segno di voler spostare lo sguardo per primo, ma alla fine il figlio di Ade si ritrovò a sospirare.  
« D’accordo. » disse soltanto, per poi tornare a finire il suo pranzo, la testa in mille altri luoghi che non fossero la mensa del Campo.  
Quando finalmente terminarono di mangiare, i Capogruppo -quantomeno quelli presenti al Campo- si diressero con la testa pesante verso la Casa Grande, ognuno con pensieri diversi su quanto si stavano apprestando a discutere. Quando entrarono, uno alla volta, Rachel e Chirone li stavano già aspettando, la ragazza che aveva appena terminato di ricopiare su un pezzo di carta la profezia che aveva recitato poco prima, continuando a rileggerla e a picchiettate il foglio con la matita. Guardava quella serie di frasi come se potessero prendere vita e spiegarle il loro significato.  
I Capogruppo si sedettero al tavolo, Annabeth l’unica ancora assente, e si guardarono l'un l'altro in cerca di risposte. L'aria che si respirava era pesante, il peso della morte di Percy che ancora aleggiava fra loro come un fantasma alla ricerca di pace; a quel pensiero, Nico sentì forte la voglia di scappare.  
Per una buona mezz'ora non riuscirono a cavare un ragno dal buco, rimanendo fermi al possibile significato delle prime due righe di quella maledetta profezia. Nessuno di loro aveva la minima idea da che cosa effettivamente dovessero difendere gli dèi.  
« E se ci stessimo preoccupando per niente? » proruppe ad un certo punto Clarisse, facendo voltare tutte le teste dei presenti nella sua direzione, « Non è la prima profezia che riceviamo e non tutte si sono avverate subito. Perché dannarci? »  
Rachel prese la parola prima che qualcun altro potesse darle ragione.  
« Non sarebbe così urgente se non continuassi a fare sogni terribili-- »  
« Tutti i semidei fanno gli incubi. » la interruppe la figlia di Ares, « Non è niente di nuovo. »  
« Ma io non sono una semidea! » ribatté Rachel, alzandosi dalla sedia, « E non vi terrei qui se non avessi la sensazione che si tratta di qualcosa di importante! »  
« L’Oracolo ha ragione. »  
Tutti gli occupanti della stanza si mossero allo stesso momento, come un mostro dalle numerose teste, per voltarsi alla porta della stanza nel sentire chi aveva appena parlato.  
Annabeth era in piedi, esattamente sulla soglia, e lo stipite della porta la faceva sembrare il soggetto di un quadro grottesco. Nei giorni successivi al suo ritorno al Campo la figlia di Atena aveva mangiato poco e dormito ancora meno, i segni della sua sofferenza evidenti sul suo viso e fra le pieghe dei suoi capelli, sporchi e legati alla bene e meglio in una coda storta. Ma in tutto il suo aspetto erano gli occhi a fare più paura, ridotti a due dischi grigi vuoti e freddi. Aveva parlato con tono duro, come il suo sguardo, e la voce appena gracchiante di chi ha pianto molto più di quanto non abbia parlato.  
Piper si alzò immediatamente, andando da lei e posandole entrambe le mani sulle spalle.  
« Sei riuscita a raggiungerci! Vieni, siediti accanto a me… » le disse, prendendole il polso fra le dita con un gesto terribilmente dolce e accompagnandola alla sedia.  
Mentre la sentì passargli dietro le spalle, Will dovette stringere la mano di Nico per non ubbidire al proprio istinto e alzarsi in piedi, afferrandola per le spalle e obbligandola a ricevere il loro aiuto. Il suo dolore si diradava dal suo corpo come una nebbia tossica, facendogli provare dolore quasi fisico.  
Annabeth, dal canto suo, si muoveva come se non stesse esistendo davvero. Come lo scheletro in rovina di ciò che un tempo è stata una strabiliante architettura.  
« Hai pensato alla profezia, Annabeth? » le chiese Chirone, quando la vide seduta e con le mani unite sotto al tavolo. Sembrava una bambina molto piccola e terribilmente spaventata; forse era così che si sentiva.  
« Si. E ho ragione di credere che parli di un semidio. »  
La voce di Annabeth graffiò qualcosa nella testa di Nico, come se il suo tono stesse cercando di togliere il velo su una verità che il figlio di Ade non era in grado di vedere. Quella sensazione che gli si era attaccata addosso da giorni ritornò prepotente, facendo scalpitare il suo potere.  
Will gli strinse mano, percependo il suo tumulto.  
« Un semidio? » chiese una ragazza, figlia di Demetra, « Di nuovo? »  
La sua domanda non voleva certo recare alcuna offesa, o puntare il dito, ma quasi tutti i presenti colsero al volo il significato delle sue parole. I ricordi della battaglia di Manhattan e i fatti che li avevano portati a combattere contro Crono esplosero nelle memorie di coloro che l’avevano vissuto, risvegliando vecchie cicatrici.  
Clarisse assottigliò le labbra, stringendo il pugno, Will strinse più forte la mano di Nico che non si lamentò, e Annabeth assottigliò gli occhi dipingendosi in viso un'espressione che fece quasi tremare l'aria della stanza.  
« Si. Visto come gli dèi trattano i loro figli, non c'è da stupirsi che qualcuno di loro decida di ribellarsi. »  
Le sue parole lasciarono una sensazione diffusa di sgradevole disagio addosso a tutti gli occupanti della stanza e nessuno ebbe il coraggio, qualora credesse che lei fosse in errore, di contraddirla.  
Passarono diversi momenti imbarazzati, nei quali Annabeth continuò a guardarli tutti come se i suoi occhi fossero in grado di attraversarli da parte a parte, prima che fosse Will a rompere quel silenzio.  
« Credo che questo sia il momento adatto per dirvi che Nico ha qualcosa da aggiungere. »  
Il figlio di Ade, se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe strozzato.  
« Di cosa si tratta? » chiese Chirone, il tono della sua voce che fece ben intuire quanto fosse sollevato di poter sviare il discorso su di un territorio meno pericoloso.  
« Ecco… » iniziò Nico, schiarendosi la voce, « Si tratta degli Inferi. C’è qualcosa che non va, e qualsiasi cosa sia è iniziata quattro giorni fa. » raccontò, lanciando una veloce occhiata ad Annabeth nel terminare la sua frase, guardandola fissarlo come a sfidarlo a dire quelle parole che, dal canto suo, Nico ancora non riusciva ad obbligarsi a pensare; _da quando Percy è morto_.  
« Esattamente come i miei incubi. » disse Rachel, e il figlio di Ade si ritrovò ad annuire senza davvero rendersene conto.  
« Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti non possiamo certo parlare di una coincidenza. » iniziò Will, le dita che lasciarono la mano di Nico e presero a picchiettare distrattamente sul tavolo, « Ed è per questo che secondo me dobbiamo capire il prima possibile tutto ciò che riusciamo, per sapere come affrontare questa minaccia. »  
La voce del figlio di Apollo lasciò dietro di sé un senso simile alla pace, che assomigliava più alla calma prima della tempesta, e lasciò il tempo ad ognuno di assimilare quella che sembrava ormai una decisione presa.  
« Quindi siamo tutti d’accordo. » iniziò Chirone, porgendo uno sguardo interrogativo nei confronti di Clarisse che scrollò una spalla, « Nico, vorrei chiederti di scendere negli Inferi e cercare di raccogliere più informazioni possibili. Puoi farlo? »  
Il figlio di Ade annuì.  
« Certo. Ma credo che ci sia qualcosa di più urgente, al momento. »  
Nella stanza, lo guardarono tutti senza capire.  
« Dobbiamo svolgere i riti funebri per Percy. »

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
